That one time
by jadethespade
Summary: the first time Johnny ever let Edgar touch him... and some mushy stuff about the way Johnny feels about Edgar ...YAY SLASH XD


It could've been the way Edgar didn't judge ... didn't look at a person and pre-judge them on their looks or care whether they were a "fag" or not... Stating it was their choice and no one else's. Or the way he would always try to find the good in people...even when they were worthless sacks of shit, unworthy of flesh and oxygen of which they all consume... Maybe the way he made Johnny feel normal for once in his forgotten life.

it could have been either of these things that kept Johnny from killing Edgar... or all of these things god only knows...Though Johnny would never admit it... he did care for him, and it made him sick sometimes, noticing how much he cared for him, how much Edgar cared for his well being, he would literally vomit... crouch down clench his stomach and let his whole organs flood out... and Edgar would just shake his head and laugh.

Though the one thing he hated was the need of touch. Why did Edgar insist on these things? He KNEW Johnny hated it, HE KNEW...yet he would still try his luck with the odd shoulder squeeze... or sometimes other things... goddamnit HE KNEW... but... he kept doing it... and each time Johnny would take out his knife and threaten him, EACH GOD DAMN FUCKING TIME... yet he still did it.

There was one time... one fucking time when he let Edgar touch him...The one time Johnny would never forget..

It had been a horrible night, Johnny was called a "fag" about twenty times by various fucktards... two girls (who were cheerleaders) called him "wacky" (he despised the word to no end) and they all insisted on fighting back...

_"fucking waste of flesh"_

After all the work of bringing them back to his home... he was ridiculously tired... you'd think someone who never slept would get used to being tired... but apparently not, he never felt this run down in so long...usually he'd go get a Brainfreezy and everything would be back to normal, but this weird... weight on his eyelids seemed to be consistent, and overpowering... HE DIDNT WANT IT...he really, really didn't... he didn't want his eyelids to overpower him and his body to shut down, HE DIDNT WANT THIS... but his body did.. And whilst his brain screamed no.. His body laid itself boneless on the couch... Leaving his eyelids to shut unwillingly...letting him bask in his subconscious.

The dream he had forgotten... but it was apparently so terrifying it made him whimper (THOUGH...it was a very manly whimper) it made him shift, moan, whine (all manly) so much that it must have woke Edgar.

The part Johnny ... said he despised but really...it just made him feel... strange..and Alien, was when he felt Edgar run his hands.. Through Johnny's hair, progressing to his neck and cheek..And GOD... he hated thinking about it... the warm feeling that ran through him... it was filthy..

Feeling Edgar's lips on his neck over his mouth... it woke him from his dream... there was no... Yelling... or threatening... Johnny let him... HE LET HIM ...HE LET HIM DO THIS... FILTH..

He jumped up, making Edgar fear for his life... HE WANTED TO KILL HIM... he was even looking for his knife boot (the boot which he hid his knife... creative eh?) but... when he looked at Edgar...looked in his eyes... he just... couldn't, he approached the terrified man hesitantly... on his knees crawling over the couch towards Edgars trembling form...inches from his face... looking into the deep blue eyes to see why this meant so much... why he needed this from him... why he wanted to do this with Johnny and not some random whore or idiot...

And Edgar kissed him again...he was scared... well he should have been... If this was yesterday Johnny would've screamed "pervert" and threw a knife in his direction... but.. Johnny was still...

Edgar kissed his lips, his throat his jaw... biting down onto soft skin making Johnny moan ... stroking Johnny's chest, his hips...ALL OVER... it was... new... the warm feeling in his stomach... running down to his "forbidden area" making him moan further...

FUCK...why did he let himself stoop this low?

Letting Edgar unbutton his trousers... letting Edgar... do... Things... Things that would of made Johnny ill earlier that day.  
Letting Edgar... stroke his back whilst it arched..  
Letting him kiss down Johnny's neck...whispering "shhh it's ok.. it's ok" As Johnny cried into his shoulder... saying "I'm sorry" Whilst tears dried to Edgars shirt.

FUCK

Yes... That time... Was something Johnny would never forget...He'd pretend he didn't know what Edgar was talking about...or just stay silent until Edgar gave up... but it was always...always on his mind...

Always... 


End file.
